Episode 33: Dangerous Knowledge (On the Road Again with Nathan Yaffe)
Dangerous Knowledge is the thirty-third episode in the series and the first episode of On the Road Again with Nathan Yaffe. After escaping Smuggler's Bounty, the Band of Boobs receive an urgent message from their old friend Tonathan and leap into action! Moonshine discovers her primal side, Beverly's voice changes, and Hardwon learns a horrifying truth about his ex. Nathan Yaffe joins us once again as Tonathan Tinkle! Plot Synopsis An Urgent Message After escaping Smuggler’s Bounty on the SS Stormborn, the BoB drop off Apple Scrumper east of The Crick, at The Field. She signs Moonshine’s jersey and gives her a Ring of Defense. Field rot has been cured here, and the farmers are back at work. Apple waves goodbye and Beverly receives a mental message from Tonathan Tinkle, who tells him The Chosen are attacking the Watchtower. He tells Bev that it's urgent, and the halfling tells him they’re at Scrumper Field. In an instant, Uku and Tonathan appear before them, exiting through a portal. He is happy to see his friends are safe after The Galaderon Civil War, and they catch up on past events. Tonathan brings up The Elemental Chaos, and says that Uku knows MeeMaw, and that they have Crick Water that will allow them to travel there. Back in The Chaos The group enters the Elemental Chaos, where the elements run wild as they did the last time they were there. Uku leads the way to a cave where they can speak away from the loud rainfall. He explains that The Chosen were spotted in the Galaderon Glades, and he turned them away when they asked to take the trials because of his distrust for them. They returned later with greater numbers, lead by Brother Albrecht. Uku explains that they have an airship and a few dozen troops, which he feels is enough for them to take the tower. He suggests that they kill The Watchman, to which the others are shocked. The group understands that The Monks of The Unseen Eye are tasked with protecting the realm from The Watchman’s knowledge, and so it makes sense as to why they should kill the god. In addition, he explains that Thiala is likely stronger than him, and if she captures him could enslave him and have any questions she wanted answered. Tonathan thinks they should offer the god a final chance before killing him. They all sleep to wait for Uku’s teleportation to recharge. During the night Beverly approaches Tonathan about learning some spells, and Bev takes the Magic Initiate Feat to learn some Bard spells. The group readies themselves to teleport in the morning, and Hardwon makes a Constitution Check for his R. Cane addiction, to which he rolls a Nat 20. Uku gives The Boobs a vomit berry each, and they teleport back to the SS Stormborn. Rush The Tower Moonshine equips Rosaline, revealing she took 1 level of Barbarian. Bev gives her his tooth necklace, and she takes off her cow hide armor. Hardwon gives her a dwarven braid, and Balnor tries to give her a kiss on her hand. They heady toward the tower and Tonathan casts Bless, Moonshine uses Symbiotic Entity, Upon arriving at the tower they find the hidden village masked in a cover of smoke. The Chosen airship floats in the air near the tower, and gryphon riders dispatch toward it. Monks spider climb the tower and jump off to intercept the riders and do all they can to defend the tower. The group appears around The Watchmen and roll their stealth vs his perception. Moonshine rolls 2 Nat 20s with advantage, and both her and Tonathan get surprise attacks. Round 0.5 (Surprise) Moonshine activates her Rage and rolls a Nat 20 to attack, dealing 32 damage + 12 spore damage. This also gives Rosalyn a mystery charge. Tonathan casts Fireball on The Watchmen, who fails his Dexterity Saving Throw and takes 29 fire damage. Uku casts spectral hands to attack the many eyes of The Watchman, and the two are locked in battle. They roll initiative: Tonathan: 21 Moonshine: 18 Bev: 13, The Watchman, Balnor, Hardwon: 8. Round 1 Tonathan casts a 4th Level Fireball on The Watchman, who passes his Save. The Watchman takes a Legendary Action and shoots a Fear Wave at the gnome. He rolls a Wisdom Saving Throw, but passes when he looks at The Boobs who inspire him. Moonshine attacks and hits for 21 damage + 12 spore damage. The Watchman shoots Beverly with a Paralyzing Ray, and successfully paralyzes him. He then turns and shoots a ray at Hardwon, who uses two Lucky points to pass with a Nat 20. He shoots another ray at Hardwon, who passes a Constitution Save and takes 12 damage. Balnor tries to attack but misses. The Watchman uses a Legendary action to shoot a Fear Wave at Balnor, which succeeds and sends him running. Hardwon attacks, being taunted by The Watchman who is taunting him with Gemma, and hits twice. He then uses his Action Surge in an attempt to shut The Watchman up, and hits two more times for 27 damage. The Watchman takes a Legendary Action and shoots a Fear Wave at Tonathan, but Barnaby helps him to break out of it. Round 2 Tonathan casts Mirror Image on himself, and creates 3 clones of himself. Moonshine attacks and hits for 20 damage + 12 spore damage. The Watchman shoots two rays at Moonshine, who passes both checks, and deals 9 damage to her. Beverly rolls a saving throw to break out of his paralysis and passes. Balnor rolls a saving throw to break out of his fear and breaks out. Hardwon hits once and deals 11 lethal damage. Round 2.5 (Talking to The Watchman) Moonshine tries to persuade The Watchman to leave, but he doesn’t comply. He is too stubborn to run from Thiala, and will remain at the tower. He tries to convince Hardwon to not kill him by offering information about Gemma. Moonshine Rapport Spores everyone and says she’s down to kill the god, but that Hardwon can ask his questions first. Pissed, Hardwon with the rest of The Boobs and Uku do a Capcom Finish on The Watchman. After killing The Watchman, the tower shakes ferociously and the god explodes. My Watch Has Ended As the tower collapses, Uku transfers the third eye tattoo to Tonathan, passing the watch over their hidden village to the gnomish apprentice. His job is to preserve the books in the temple, lead the goliaths to the mountains, and protect the realm. The Chosen are defeated, and before The Boobs depart they are gifted rock miniatures by Tonathan. The episode ends. Quotes * “With all those eyes does he have a taint?” -Moonshine about The Watchman. * “Don’t you see Balnor? You’re the source to her rage!” -Beverly to Balnor about his relationship with Moonshine * “Alright, straight up is there anything I can do to win her back?” -Hardwon to The Watchman about Gemma. Trivia * Hardwon lies about having read Lord of The Rings, and Paw Paw read it to Moonshine * Hardwon is deeply ashamed of pooping, and has to hide when doing so. * Tonathan lied about having The Adventures of Ulfgar in mint condition 1st print, but really they’re 3rd print. Music/Sound Effects * "Woodpecker and Other Birds" by Kyster at Freesound.org. * "Crackling Fire" by sagetyrtle at Freesound.org. * "Tonathan's Tinkle" by Emily Axford. * "Uku's Gift" by Emily Axford. External Links * Spotify * Headgum * NAADPOD Subreddit Thread Category:Season 1 Category:On the Road Again with Nathan Yaffe